Chidaruma
Chidaruma is the most powerful Devil, and the omnipotent ruler of Hell and the Magic-Users Realm. Appearance Skeleton head, big eye sockets and curly horns poking out of both sides of his head. Usually has his big long tongue sticking out of his sharp teeth. Wears a big hoodie. Has wings hanging on his back, heavy muscle build with big arms and chains with metal spikes in his forearms. Over the centuries his size and appearance changed. Personality Chidaruma is one of the sillier characters in the series, often carrying out ridiculous and frivolous pranks merely to stifle his boredom. Some examples of his past antics would be dropping bird poop he had collected on various Magic Users, messing around with En and the growth of his mushrooms, and even annoying some of the other Devils. He sleeps quite often, regardless of his lack of needing to sleep, merely because he likes doing it, going so far as to rip off his horns and tongue just to make himself sleep even more comfortably. Regardless of his tendency to act silly and capricious to ease his boredom, Chidaruma is merciless, brutal and prone to violence when he is annoyed in the slightest. Stripping Asu of his Devilhood for keeping secrets from him, and stomping over the dead Magic-Users in Hell just for the hell of it, a normal action that all the Devils like to do, just being some examples of his spiteful nature. He also is intelligent, focused, an entrepreneur, artistic and hardworking beyond anybody else, giving all his time and dedication to make sure something goes in the best way possible, mastering everything he proposes and dedicating himself to a thing in the most deep way possible, even with the silliest things, like deep fried shrimps, until he gets bored of it and throws everything out to get engulfed in another topic. A period of obsession can go from a couple of weeks to hundreds of years for Chidaruma. History Past Countless of years ago, Chidaruma was the first life form to ever exist in his dimension. With powers beyond comprehension, omniscient and omnipotent, he spent thousands of years alone after creating Hell. To cope with his eternal boredom, he created the Magic Users, nothing more than mud sculpted-like creatures back then, but evolving gradually to a more human-like appearance, messing with them and even turning some of them into Devils when they cooperated with him. Knowing that the souls of dead sorcerers would end up in Hell anyways, he created the Magic-User Realm to maintain a differentiation between life and death, due the fact that there's no other place for them to go after they die. He became depressed by the fact that Magic-Users were his creation, and at the end of the day, he was just toying with himself. He found another dimension, populated by humans at the dawn of mankind. Infatuated with the life forms not created by him, Chidaruma spent hundreds of years kidnapping humans, bringing them to Hell, experimenting with them, petting them, dancing, singing and even eating them, until he got bored once again and left the human race alone for another couple centuries. The next time he visited the other dimension, Chidaruma discovered an extraordinary huge mountain of human corpses, killed by Magic Users that found their way to that realm using Magic Doors. Back then, they were a lot more feral and brutal and almost annihilated the whole human race. Chidaruma didn't mind that though and returned to the human realm once again hundreds of years later to find a lake of refuse where the mountain used to be, formed due to the fact that the corpses of the people killed by magic didn't decompose in the ground because of the toxins in the sorcerers' Smoke, becoming a bottomless hole of hatred and death. Chidaruma got so enraptured by the scene that he renamed the dimension Hole, took a lot of photos, painted pictures and wrote poems about it. He knew that deep inside the lake, the spirits of dead humans became an entity moved by the sole purpose of killing every single Magic User. With that in mind, Chidaruma waited for years to personally meet an avatar of this entity, a life form of the same status as him. Trivia * Chidaruma thinks about a lot of things at the same time. * He's the closest thing the Dorohedoro universe has to a god. * He owns a Nintendo Switch. Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Male